


Sensory One

by FracturedFairyTales



Series: School Inspired Work [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Background Character Deaths, Fire, Gen, People Burning, Sensory I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedFairyTales/pseuds/FracturedFairyTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clown licks his lips and tastes the blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensory One

Fire licks its way across bodies and buildings as people scream their deaths to the black night, lungs burning and eyes watering as black smoke curls around them like a gentle lover, a merciless demon savoring their pleas and cries before delivering them to Deaths welcoming arms, leaving behind the smell of burnt flesh. A lone man stands far enough away from the roaring inferno as to not get burnt and laughs, delight and amusement lighting up his dark eyes and making him look insane; shadows dancing across his face from the swiftly consuming fire and making him appear menacing. Destruction is a weapon he wields well, and something the Joker takes great pleasure in using to draw the Dark Knight out—a man who strives to heal the broken and corrupt city they both reside in.

A force of nature meeting the immovable object, neither being able to live without the other; a twisted, dark story that has good and evil, morality and immorality, control and chaos always fighting in a never-ending cycle. A boot comes out of nowhere and hits the Crime Prince right in the face, sending the purple clad demon to the ground with crimson liquid streaking through the air and trickling down his chin as a dark grin of satisfaction twists his lips and pronounces the glass glow scars. Vibrant blue eyes surrounded by black spark with lightning anger, the Batman ready to protect his people.

The clown licks his lips and tastes the blood, ready to fight as Bats moves to strike.


End file.
